Prodigy
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: What is a prodigy? oneshot


**Prodigy?**

**Rating: k**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Neji and Tenten **

**Das is nicht mine **

The rookie nine and team Gai were summoned to the exam hall where they found a set of desks with a sheet of paper at them all, there was a single sentence written on the board

When you hear the word Prodigy. What do you think of?

"SIT!" yelled Tsunade

They all obeyed with Sakura and Ino taking seats next to Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji taking up a table to themselves. Lee grabbed the seat next to Sakura and pinged his teeth giving Gai-Sensei his 'Good guy' pose.

Neji seated himself at the edge of a table and Tenten, to everyone's surprise sat on the same table as Shino on the other side of the room

"Shino?" she asked. Her response was a nod and she smiled.

"What's the problem Hyuuga?, Girlfriend left you?" Sasuke jeered at Neji, his only response was a glare.

"Uchia drop it" Sasuke gave a slight jump when another 'Hyuuga Glare' was sent his way only not from the Hyuuga.

"…"

"Hey Ten.. Tenten, Don't mind do you?" Tenten gave a small smile to the white eyed girl who sat next to Shino

"Of course not Hinata-chan"

"Shino-kun?" she asked. He shook his head as his glasses flashed in the light of the room

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Gai shouted

"YOU HAVE THE QUESTION SO WRITE THE ANSWER!!" he yelled almost deafening the group.

20 minutes later most people had left, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru remained, Neji and Sasuke were glaring daggers at each other, Shikamaru seemed to be asleep at his desk and Tenten was thinking and then writing furiously

"Time is up!" announced Tsunade

"But Tsunade-Sama" began Tenten, she was stopped by a arm on her shoulder

"Tenten, Drop it" she looked up expecting to be met with the oh-so familiar white eyes of Neji but instead, Shikamaru was stood there

"Coffee?" he offered "maybe we can talk a while"

She accepted with a nod "Love to, catch you later Neji" then they left talking quietly

"Well, Well, Well, look who just got dumped for the genius" came the mocking tones of Sasuke Uchia as he rose from his seat

"I did not, we have different lives you know" he turned his back on the Uchia and left the room.

"so…" began Shikamaru

Tenten looked up from her mocha "so what?"

He smirked "what did you write"

"oh nothing important" she turned her head away, a slight blush covering her face as her thoughts turned to Neji

"so 'nothing important' gets you blushing then?"

"huh?, yea I guess" she answered vaguely "Wait I didn't mean it like that" she turned crimson.

Just at that moment Hinata and Kiba walked in "He-Hello Shikamaru-san, Tenten-Chan"

"Hinata-chan" they both replied

"Um.. Tenten-Chan, Neji-niisan was looking for you"

She nodded "thanks for the coffee Shikamaru"

"You're in love with him" he said catching her offhand

"Um well, wait no I'm not" she stood up straight

"Don't try to deny it, go after him" she nodded

"Thank you Shikamaru, see you later" she turned and left for the Hyuuga household.

She walked into the dojo to see him training with Hiashi, holding back she watched for a while until Hiashi left

"Tenten I know you're there so come out" she smirked

"I should of known that you could see me, no defeating the Hyuuga prodigy"

Now it was his turn to smirk.

"Neji-Niisan, they've posted the answers" Hanabi shouted running into the dojo. He nodded and turned to Tenten

"Who did you write about?" she turned scarlet and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'you'

"Ten?"

"Can you wait and see?" he nodded grabbing her hand and noticing that she turned crimson again.

When they arrived there were the entire rookie 9 plus Lee trying to see to board

"Neji" Tenten started.

"What?" he asked.

"I wrote about you" then she turned and ran.

"Tenten" her name left his lips and dropped to the ground, he went over to the board and ripped off his and Tenten's answers and sprinted after her.

He found her in the training area "Tenten" she looked up startled

"Neji"

"Read it for me" she shook her head "Please"

She sighed 'please always worked' plus he looked so adorable like that

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"Prodigy. Or more specifically Neji Hyuuga, The Hyuuga prodigy and my team mate, he is a fighter until the end, and a strong believer in fate"

Neji gave a small "Hn" at this

"But that's not all that he is, to his family he's a threat, to his fellow ninja he's an ally, to his team mates he's a fighter and he's loyal, but to me he's more than this" she stopped to take a deep breath

"Neji is more than a team mate to me, he is more than just an ally, he is the Hyuuga prodigy who stole my heart and doesn't know he has it…" she trailed off and put the sheet down. He picked it up and read the rest of the writing

'He stole my heart from that first smile after training and each time he smiles again I'm 13 again, a genin with no family, no friends, nobody, except him. Neji, with those white eyes that can intimidate but never do to me, I love him with all my heart and I just need him to know how I feel'

"Tenten?" he asked she blushed and he walked over to her and sat down next to her "do you want your heart back or would you rather keep mine" she turned her head away from him

"Read it" he said handing her his sheet as he kissed her forehead bare of its Hiate

"Why?"

"Please Ten" she nodded and turned away from him, he pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder

"A Prodigy, that's what they call me, The Hyuuga Prodigy, but what is a prodigy without other people and what am I without her, the brunette with that smile, the smile that warms my heart"

She blushed any more if possible and he tightened his embrace

"Everyday since we became Genin on the same squad, we trained. Morning till noon and more than often till dusk, barely complaining she gets up, spars with me and then goes training on her own. This surely makes her the prodigy, yes I agree that they call me the prodigy, but in her own way Tenten is a prodigy too"

he paused

"She is the weapons prodigy, and the woman who stole my heart."

Tenten stopped reading and turned to face him "Did you mean it?" she asked

A nod "Every word"

She traced his jaw line with a finger marvelling in its smoothness

"Smile.." he cocked his head slightly

"For me only" she finished

"Of course" he captured her lips with his own

"Be my prodigy" he whispered in her ear

"Only if you'll be mine"

Owari


End file.
